The Bridge from Burdalane by Beth Bluth
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: A/H fic in which Alice and Bella join a group of couples for a weeklong hiking retreat in the hopes of overcoming their relationship woes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Bridge From Burdalane

**Category:** Femslash

**Pairing:** Alice Brandon/Bella Swan

**Summary:** A/H fic in which Alice and Bella join a group of couples for a weeklong hiking retreat in the hopes of overcoming their relationship woes.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer, just borrowing her toys for a while.

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled. It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled Femme Slash contest, but remains the property of the author. **

-----

to the bridge of love,  
old stone between high cliffs  
eternal meeting place, red dusk,  
i come with my heart.  
my beloved is only water,  
which is always flowing, and doesn't deceive,  
which is always flowing, and doesn't change,  
which is always flowing, and doesn't end.

~ juan ramón jimenez

-----

Bella's fingertips linger over the small, black box; it is smooth to the touch and soft like the silk of her first baby blanket or the velveteen of her graduation gown or maybe it is more like feeling the back of someone else's earlobe.

Only this, _this_ means so much more.

Her eyes pinch shut when she opens it, living out her little fantasy of the mind once more and all she can hear is a soft "yes"— and her heart _always_ flutters at this, even in her daydreams.

Six years, it has been nearly six years since she and Alice first started dating. And Bella can still remember the day that they met; every moment that they shared that day still lives within her, locked up like a priceless painting hidden away in the vault of her memory, there to stay, forever.

Yes, she remembers that day, fondly.

How could she not?

Her life changed that rainy, summer morning and Bella would never call herself a romantic but she swears that she can still _feel_ it, the warmth that enveloped her, still does, made her heart skip-a-beat when she saw that smile for the first time—and _those eyes_, God, _those eyes_, as clear and green as the pond Bella used to frequent during the hot, Arizona summers of her childhood.

And so when their eyes met, Bella felt like she was just pushed right in or maybe she jumped willingly; either way, she was drowning in depths of green and for a good minute she was pretty sure that she stopped breathing.

Love at first sight for Bella Swan the cynic and non-believer, stranger things have happened.

And so, ever since, Pike's Market has (and will always be) their place, the Mecca of their beginning—and every year on the second of July they spend the day together at the Market, picking up knickknacks, (future stalking gifts, eclectic junk) and sampling different foods as they hold hands and entertain themselves with the amusing sport of people-watching.

Then, they find the place where Bella's food stand used to be and they share a kiss in front of the spot—in front of the scene of the crime, two counts of grand theft of the heart.

Finally, in the tradition of anniversary date day, they take a stroll a few blocks away to Victrola Coffee, to the place where, once upon a time, they spent five hours learning about each other—about the who's, what's, when's and where's that define a life.

Bella smiles as she reminisces, lifts up the box a little and the diamond catches the sunlight just right and her smile stretches wider because Alice is going to love it; Bella knows…thinks…_hopes_, that she will. It's nothing too flashy or ridiculously expensive. It's not even really the typical wedding ring but Bella doesn't have to ask Alice to know that her girlfriend prefers simplicity when it comes to gifts. And since they opened up the restaurant, over a year ago, they're both still pretty strapped for cash anyway.

Two months ago, when Bella went to visit Renee and Phil in New York, she saw it in the window of Tiffany's and instantly she got that warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach—that same feeling she still gets whenever Alice holds her close—and just _likethat_ she knew that _this_ was the ring and that they were ready, finally; it was time and so she dug into her savings and dolled out the two thousand.

The band is platinum, two double open teardrops surrounding a fourteen-carat diamond—simple, classy and gorgeous. The ring is Alice, so very Alice.

"Impressive."

"Jesus!" Bella gasps. She snaps it shut and turns toward her bedroom door, box now hidden in her hands behind her back.

"Easy, it's just me. Sheesh Bells, you've been completely paranoid ever since you got that thing, you know?" Angela tells her, clearly amused at the sight of one quite startled Bella.

"Fuck, I thought you were Alice," she says with a shaky sigh. Her hand is covering her dashing heart now as she works at catching her breath. "And I know, I know I've been crazy lately but I won't be for much longer now. Promise," she swears but there's a sly grin inching into formation.

Angela's eyes widen, mouth forming a shocked, little 'O.'

"Wait, oh my God, Bella! So, you're going to propose to her on the trip?"

"That's the plan, Angelica," she says.

"One, _never_ call me that again. I don't care how long we've been friends, I'll still iron chef your ass…Isabella" she jokes, eyebrows challenging as she points an accusatory finger.

Bella just snorts because Angela's about as intimidating as Bambi. Basically, her best friend's Disney, always has been and Bella adores her for it, has since they met—nearly ten years ago—in the cafeteria on the first day of high school back in Phoenix.

Angela bites her lip, still trying to pull off 'serious' until her front finally breaks. "And two, _oh my God!_" she practically squeals, grabbing Bella's hands for an excited squeeze.

Bella laughs. "First of all, Miss Iron Chef, do I have to remind you who was the head chef and who was the sous chef at Chez Shea?" she teased, "and two, I'm glad somebody's excited because to be honest, I'm kind of scared shitless about the whole thing. Give me some pointers maybe? Were you nervous when you asked Kate?"

"Hey, I'm head chef _now_," she tells Bella, sticking her tongue out childishly. "Plus, not all of us can be fancy and open up our own restaurant with our girlfriend, who also just happens to be the 'best bartender in Seattle.'" Angela pouts but Bella can hear the teasing in it.

There's no jealousy there, there never is between the four of them, Angela, Kate, Alice and Bella. In fact, the 'no jealousy' and 'never leave the room during a fight' rules are probably what keep any roommate quarrels to such a bare minimum.

"But as for me proposing to Kate," Angela continues as she pauses to think about the moment, "I was nervous too but deep down, underneath all of those vommity, anxious feelings, I think I sort of knew that she'd say yes. So, I guess that's what really gave me the courage to finally just go through with it. And thank God I did, right?"

"Right," Bella breathes, still a bit overwhelmed.

The thing is though, Bella knows too; Alice has never really expressed interest in the idea of marriage but Bella always attributed that lack of enthusiasm to the fact that Alice's parents divorced when she was five. And the romantic in Bella, the side of herself she swears doesn't even exist, wants to prove to her girlfriend, wants _them_ to prove _together_, that marriage can work—that it can be worth it, that is can be everything.

"Right," Angela repeats and then she gives her friend a hug for reassurance. "Ready then? Cab should here soon and your fiancée-to-be is already packed and waiting…Oh, and Kate just got back from her shift at the art museum gala and Alice keeps asking her about what the sites were like when we went last year. And you _know_ how much I adore mildly grumpy Kate but grumpy, agitated Kate still scares me even after three years of marriage," she jokes, helping Bella with her bags.

"You really do make marriage sound just dreamy," Bella deadpans.

"It has its perks," Angela tells her. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asks while swinging a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"You might wanna put that away unless you've decided that proposing in the living room is more romantic than proposing in the mountains," she says, hinting at the ring box still clutched in Bella's left hand.

"Oh, thanks," she laughs and unzips her carry-on, nestling the box into its hiding spot.

Angela waits for her by the bedroom door. "Good to go?"

"Yep," Bella sighs and then she smiles because possibilities aren't always daunting; they're also a bit exciting too. "I'm ready."

-----

The train ride isn't so bad. When Alice first mentioned the idea of taking the train to Glacier National Park Bella balked a bit at the idea. Trains were slow and old fashioned, an inefficient waste of time.

However, once they set off, Bella soon realizes that she was wrong and she welcomes the relaxation brought on by having Alice snuggled next to her as they both lounge. They're stretched out on the reclining chairs and they watch the sun dip down below the mountains before they both fall into a peaceful slumber, wrapped up in each other's warmth.

This past year, with the opening of the Passion Pit, their gourmet pub (nestled right in the heart of downtown Seattle), they didn't have much time for relaxing. Though, thankfully, things at work were calming down as of late; the reviews were still highly praising and as of the last two months or so Alice finally had the financial side of their restaurant all in line; they were doing well and Bella couldn't be happier that Alice decided to get her degree in Business and not Art.

Bella stirs, the overhead announcement informing everyone that the train is now approximately five minutes from the Glacier station.

She smiles, Alice's head is on her shoulder and judging by the soft sounds of steady breathing, she seems to still be asleep. So, Bella tilts her head gently, trying to rouse Alice from sleep as delicately as possible. This is the first day of their five-day hiking trip away from it all and Bella wants her girlfriend's day to begin as pleasantly as possible.

"Alice," Bella whispers. And all she gets in return is a little groan so she tries again. "Baby, c'mon, we're here."

Alice groans once more but this time she moves, stretches her arms in front of her and lets out this breathy sort of moan that reminds Bella exactly why she ordered the larger tent instead of the smaller one—more room to maneuver.

And then Alice looks at her and any and all sexy thoughts surrender to laughter because Alice looks nothing less than adorable when her post-slumber hair morphs into some sort of Grendel and Cousin It related monster.

"What? Oh God, is it that bad?" Alice asks, attempting to smooth down her hair.

"It's a little wild but we're in the wilderness now right? So just think of it as a theme," Bella reassures her, trying not to laugh.

Alice searches through her purse for her compact and opens it, holding up the mirror so she can assess the damage.

"Jesus," she says and really, she kind of can't help but laugh either. At least she thought in advance though—there was only room for the essentials in their hiking backpacks and that meant no hair product for Alice, so she brought a few bandanas with her; they would do just fine.

"Looks like I've got insane sex hair and I didn't even get laid last night. I kind of feel cheated," she teases.

"Oh, no. Trust me, I know what your 'sex hair' looks like, Al, and that's not even close. I can demonstrate the difference for you tonight though, if you'd like," Bella tells her and her voice is low because she's mindful that they're in public and really because she just likes the way Alice sighs when her breath heats up that spot below her ear.

"I eagerly await your demonstration," Alice replies, tone a little breathy now too. She turns, as the train continues to slow, and pecks Bella on the lips. Neither of them are big on public displays of affection, well not when they're in new surroundings, but sometimes Alice can't help herself and so she kisses Bella again, slower this time, lips lingering. And when her tongue dares to run along the length of Bella's lower lip, hoping to deepen the kiss, the train comes to a halt and reluctantly they break the kiss.

"Good morning, by the way," Alice tells her, their noses still brushing together affectionately.

"Morning, baby."

-----

"Are you sure we're supposed to meet them here, Bella?" Alice asks from a few feet behind.

"That's what the email said, we're all supposed to meet at the bottom of this ridge."

"I just feel like we're going in cir—"

"Oh, I see them!" Bella exclaims when she spots some people a few yards down the mountain from them."

"Thank, God. Not that I ever doubted your map navigational abilities, oh wise one."

"_Sure_, you didn't," Bella says, sarcasm heavy in her words. "Maybe if I block out the last fifteen minutes of questioning, I could believe that—oh hey, what are our guides' names again?"

"I know one of them is Jake and the other, I can't remember her name."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. Looks like six people total down there," Bella tells her.

"See any same sex couples down there or are we the token ones?" Alice inquired.

"I'm thinking its just gonna be you and me but you never know I guess."

-----

As it turns out, Alice and Bella aren't the only same sex couple. In fact, the two people who they meet first in the group are Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. They don't get to exchange much information with the guys because they want to meet everyone before they all take off on the first leg of their hike but Edward tells Alice that he and Jasper are going on five years.

And after about six hours of hiking later, they finally arrive at the first campsite.

-----

"So, how about we do a formal meet-and-greet? Jake and I always like to start off the first night this way; it's a nice icebreaker and a good way to cool down after that first hike," the guide says and then she grabs Jake's hand. "We'll start. I'm Leah Clearwater Black. I'm twenty-seven."

"And I'm her husband, Jacob Black. Twenty-four. Used to play for the Washington State Cougars—"

"Man, I knew you looked familiar. You were an amazing point guard, dude. Incredible," another man cuts in. And Bella's pretty sure his name is Emmett something-or-other.

"Thanks," Jake says with a smile before continuing on, "lets see, we've been married for two years now. We're originally from Forks, Washington but now we have a ranch in Montana," he finishes, looking over at Leah to see if he missed anything.

"So, how'd you guys get into the couples guide hiking gig?" asked a curious Alice before she popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"You wanna take this one, sweetie?" Jake asked his wife.

"Yeah. Basically, we both love the outdoors, always have. Jake was a scout for the longest time and I'm a licensed therapist so we had this crazy idea to set up a kind of couples get-away in the woods deal. Anyway, we've been doing this in the summers for—what is it now hun?" she looks over at Jake.

"Four summers so far, I think," he answers.

"Yup," Leah says, throwing him a smile, "we love it—anyway, so that's us. How about you two?"

"Well my name's Emmett McCarty and this is my girlfriend Rosalie. I'm twenty-eight. I'm a nutritionist. Rose?" he says, turning to his girlfriend.

"Like Emmy said, I'm Rose. I'm a yoga instructor. We work together, how we met actually. Um, we're from Salt Lake City and we've been together for about three years…on and off."

"Okay, cool. Nice to meet you two," Leah says. "Next?"

"That's us I guess. Uh, Hi, I'm Edward Mason. Twenty-nine, I'm a musician, well, sort of, I do scores for film and television," he says, blushing a little. "Jazz?"

"Oh right," he laughs. "So, I'm Jasper Whitlock, twenty-eight. Edward and me have been together for five years now. We're both from LA and yes, I'm a model," he jokes, "no, I'm an actor, well, I'm trying to be one anyway," he finishes with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jake tells them. "And last but not least?" he says, smiling at Alice and Bella.

Bella looks at Alice and Alice nods expectantly, she's always been the bubblier one in their relationship and they both know it.

"My name's Alice Brandon. I'm twenty-four. This is Bella Swan. We've been together for six years. Bella's an _amazing_ chef, we just opened up our own restaurant together so if any of you guys are ever in Seattle you'll have to stop by," she says, excitedly. "Um, what else? What else? …Oh, I bartend, went to college at Washington State. I'm originally from Tacoma and Bella's from Phoenix. I think that's pretty much it."

"Awesome, guys," says Leah. "Anything else to add, Bella?"

_I'm planning on proposing to the love of my life on this trip and I'm nervous as hell about it_, she says to herself. "Nope, that's pretty much us."

"Alrighty then," Jake says, going for the cooler. "Who's up for hotdogs?"

-----

The next few days are spent trekking through shady, mossy forests as they make their way through the Park toward their final destination, Jackson Glacier—one of the few remaining glaciers left in the United States.

At first, although both Alice and Bella workout regularly at home, the beginning climbs prove to be a bit difficult due to the high elevation but they adjust by the second day and on the final night of their journey, they're not even tired when the group finishes up their fifteen mile, all-day hike.

After dinner, hotdogs and beans once again, Alice and Bella settle in together. The last campsite is on a wide stretch of flat mountain overlooking the river and the glacier a few miles away. And so everyone seems to splinter off, each of the tents spread apart, everyone claiming a little peace of their own quiet heaven.

Alice and Bella have a perfect view of the entire glacier and Bella remembers it just like it was yesterday. Sure, there's less ice now than there was fifteen years ago but she knows this spot, this _exact_ spot—remembers the day that she and Charlie once hiked here—though, they had taken the much shorter route from the Park's main road but still, it was the same view.

Out of all of the places she has traveled, Bella still remembers this exact view, thinks it should be one of the seven wonders of the world, the beauty of it hits her that hard. And the only moment she can ever recall something affecting her this much was when she met Alice. So, when she was wondering how and where to propose, Bella thought of this place immediately.

Bella feels two arms wrap around her from behind and she sighs. "Watcha doing?" Alice asks, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Nothing, just thinking," Bella tells her and she wonders which is more perfect, the beauty all around her or the beauty surrounding her. And it's no contest.

It's always Alice.

"You can do that, huh?" Alice teases.

Bella laughs and turns in Alice's arms. "I love you, you know. Even if you do psychologically abuse me," she tells her, tapping her cute little nose.

"Napoleon complex, what can I say?" Alice kids but then her eyes grow more serious and her voice is all sincerity when she adds, "I love you two, you know, have since I first saw you selling those crazy food dishes at Pike's."

"You mix sushi with chocolate _one_ time," Bella jokes.

"Hmm, but look at you now, respected head chef of a kickass new restaurant that you own with your amazing, hot, hilarious, charming, sexy, perfect _oomph_—"

Bella's lips are a welcomed warmth amidst the chill of the crisp mountain air and Alice takes the first time in days to actually kiss her girlfriend out in the open, in front of the whole of nature.

Alice _feels_ more than hears Bella moan into her mouth and her hands grasp at Bella's long-sleeved shirt when the tips of their tongues first touch and there it is, that electric feel that makes her toes curl. In fact, sometimes Alice wonders if just this, just _kissing_ Bella is enough to make her hair stand on end and no wonder she gets the worst bed-head ever, when Bella can unwind her so easily and even still, after six years; it still feels like it did that fateful day in July so many summers ago.

Bella's hands are at Alice's waist, fingers finding their way under the soft cotton of her top, tracing patterns low on her stomach until Alice lets out a whimper that Bella's been expecting since she decided to shush her girlfriend with a kiss.

Her other hand is at Alice's lower back, pressing her body against her own and they need to stop this now and take it to their tent or else Bella's going to just strip Alice down right here and they're going to fuck in the dirt and the grass and that's probably a lot less sexy than it sounds but until now, they haven't had enough privacy to be really intimate; the campsites were so small and all of the tents were practically on top of each other so it was nearly a week since she's touched Alice like this and its going to happen.

Bella breaks away and Alice is at her neck without a second thought, pressing kisses to the smooth skin of Bella's throat. And Bella is still stroking Alice's stomach when she tells her to stop.

"'Stop?' You started this you know," Alice murmurs against Bella's neck and when Alice pulls back to look at her, Bella shivers, the cool air now bullying against her vulnerable, wet neck.

"Tent?"

"You sure?"

"We wouldn't want to frighten the pack, call of the wild and all," Bella jokes, still trying to catch her breath before she continues, "but I think that we're far enough away, _finally_," she finishes, placing another kiss to Alice's lips.

"Red light, green light," Alice mumbles between kisses.

"Right," Bella says, taking Alice's hand, "tent time."

-----

They stumble into their tent, drunk on love and endorphins, on nature and starlight and Bella can barely zip up the tent door because Alice is licking at the soft skin under her ear and her hands are around her waist, bunching up her shirt and dragging it upward.

And _God_, now Alice's teeth are pulling at her earlobe and she can practically _feel_ the words work their way to her core when she whispers, "C'mon, B. I wanna touch you, baby."

Bella finally gets it closed and when she lifts her arms in the air, Alice has her shirt off in less than a second. Then, she's facing her and Bella's more than pleasantly surprised to see a topless Alice crawling onto her lap.

Alice wraps her arms around Bella, kisses her hard, wild, and her fingers work the back of Bella's bra with practiced ease.

The scrap of fabric gets tossed somewhere in the tent and then Alice's hands are at Bella's breasts. And Bella gasps against Alice's mouth when she feels fingers pinching at her nipples and it's a satisfying sting that jumpstarts the low throb down below her belly.

All Bella has to say is, "pants," and Alice's nimble fingers are at her zipper, button already undone and then Bella's next, undoing Alice—two pairs of worn jeans in a heap abandoned in the corner.

Alice is back on her lap, her fingertips playing under the elastic of Bella's underwear and it's all just too much and not enough at the same time—too fast or maybe too slow—and so Bella pushes Alice down onto their sleeping bags and covers her body with her own.

Smooth skin rubs against smooth like silk against satin and Bella tilts Alice's head back, runs her tongue along the expanse of her neck, slowly and deliberately.

A growl lodges itself in Alice's throat and her hands move to Bella's back, trying to urge her lover to help her to flip them both over but instead, Bella takes Alice's hands, stretches them above her head and pins them there with one of her own.

"Oh really?" Alice breathes, voice hitching when Bella goes back to her neck and nips, establishing some dominance.

Bella moans an mhmm. "Must be a full moon," she says.

"Oh how I love tho—_fuck_, Bella," Alice gasps loudly when she feels Bella's free hand, beneath lace, two fingers tracing a line up slick flesh, spreading the moisture around there.

"God," Alice groans, "inside," she begs. "Please, baby."

And Bella can't deny her, not when she's so warm and willing and ready for her, not when it has been nearly a week since she's last been inside of her.

Two fingers slide inside of Alice and Bella sighs against her neck when Alice's moans begin to build with every pump of her digits.

Bella can tell—knows simply by looking at her face, sees the blush there, the quickening fluttering of her eyelids—Alice is close, already.

And so she kisses down the column of her throat, stops to nip at her collarbone on the way down to Alice's breasts. Then Bella's lips are wrapping around one of Alice's nipples and she's sucking in time with her thrusts.

"B-be-ll-a," Alice groans but the word comes out in fractured syllables.

"C'mon, Ali, come for me baby," Bella breathes against her skin.

Her thumb rubs once, twice, three times, against Alice's clit—fingers still pumping in and out of her, in and out, teasing that spot inside, a place Bella learned by heart long ago.

Then, Alice comes with a hushed scream but its still louder than she is usually and Bella feels herself clench when she hears the sound, feels herself well with pride even as her skin flushes with heat.

Her eyes catch Alice's when she puts her fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean. Alice is still breathing heavily and her eyes roll back when she watches Bella.

It only takes Alice a minute or two to recover her motor skills and she rolls over a willing Bella. They kiss for long minutes and then Alice is on her way, shimmying down Bella's body. She runs her hands up Bella's thighs, feels the goosebumps rise in the wake of her touch and when Alice's eyes disappear from view, Bella's head falls back against the blankets below because if she watches, she knows it'll be over in a minute and she doesn't want this to be fast.

She gasps a hiccup of air at the first feel of Alice's warm tongue running up from her slit to her clit and Bella's hands move to tangle in Alice's hair just so she can feel connected to her and its like they're completing some sort of circuit and Bella can feel the electricity running through her body as Alice's lips wrap around the nub and suck.

They stay like this for minutes and its like they're fucking in slow-motion, Alice adorning Bella's body, earning whimpers and sighs as Bella's hips gently thrust up toward Alice's mouth. And then two of Alice's fingers are pushing into her at just the right angle and _fuck_.

"God, Alice, I'm…I'm close," Bella stutters out the words.

Alice moans, urges her on. "Mm, I know, B. Show me, show me how much you want me, baby."

That's all the encouragement Bella needs because Alice's name breaks from her lips, crammed between shaky breaths, oh's and ah's and her hips stall mid-air, toes curling upward toward the full moon above.

-----

They're the only tent facing the east and, being the early riser that's she is, Bella wakes before Alice. Butterflies are fighting for space in her stomach and she's quiet as she opens her bag. Her heart's hammering as she unzips the tent door, eyeing Alice to make sure that she doesn't wake her before she finally crawls out, undetected.

There's a small, clear stream running just outside of their tent. A spot picked with a purpose by Bella. She's had this planned for months, nearly six and she only hopes that it works, that Alice says yes.

Bella rolls up her sweats to her ankles and steps into the slow-running stream. She opens the box and takes out the rings, giving it a kiss first.

"Just please don't float away on me, okay?"

Then, she gently places it between two rocks just underneath the surface.

And strangely, as she makes her way back to their tent, a kind of calm washes over her and she knows; everything will be fine.

She smiles as she watches Alice fidget in her sleep and she bends down, drops a kiss first to her forehead and then to her lips, lingering there until Alice starts kissing her back.

"It's our last morning, Ali. Come and watch the sunrise with me?" she asks.

Alice stretches and concedes. She takes Bella's hand as she leads her out into the early light of morning.

"Sit with me?" Bella asks her.

Alice sits next to her gladly, snuggled against Bella's shoulder and when she glances down something catches her eye.

"What?" she says, peering closer now to see just what exactly is sparkling in the water. "Oh my God! Is that a ring?" She reaches into the water for it, pulling it out. "Jesus, imagine losing something like that…imagine someone losing their…engagement…" her eyes lock on Bella's now as the realization hits her, "…ring."

Bella's smile is full of mirth as she takes the ring from Alice and then as she takes her left hand in the other. "Alice, I love you. And I've spent months trying to come up with romantic declarations or poems, even songs but its simple really. I love you and I want to spend my life with you and if you feel the same—"

"Yes, Bella! It's been 'yes' for six years," she tells her, voice thick with emotion.

Bella releases a pent-up breath and they meet each other halfway; the kiss is soft, chaste and reminiscent of their first one and after a moment Alice pulls away, holding out her hand for Bella to do the honors.

"I think we just might have a new anniversary date spot," Alice says to Bella, her fiancée and they both turn back toward the rising sun.

"You know, I think you just might be right."

The End

-----

***Pictures***

**The ring**: http://i29(dot)tinypic(dot)

**Pike's Market**: http://i28(dot)tinypic(dot) **| & |** http://i25(dot)tinypic(dot)

**Victrola Coffee**: http://i31(dot)tinypic(dot) **| & |** http://i28(dot)tinypic(dot)

**Glacier National Park**: http://i28(dot)tinypic(dot)


	2. VOTING IS OPEN!

**It's that time!**

**TwiSlash Unveiled's FemSlash Contest**

**is now closed **

**and voting is now open. **

**Visit the TwiSlash Unveiled profile on Fanfiction . net**

**and **

**support your favorite Girly Love Story!**

**What's next in TwiSlash Unveiled's quest for great new slash stories?**

**POLYAMORY!**

**That's right. TwiSlash Unveiled wants you to start working on your story ideas for One Shots with 3, 4 or MORE Twilight characters!**


	3. And the Winner is

**And the winner is...**

**BUNNY RANCH BY SASSYGEMINI_MOM!**

**Please visit TwiSlash Unveiled to see the winners, their banners and what's up next in the TU contest universe!**

**All stories posted are the property of their owners and all the authors are now permitted to post their stories on their individual profiles. I want to thank each and every contestant, voter and TwiSlash fan that has supported us throughout this contest and we hope to see you back soon. Below are the stories and their respective authors. **

1 Bunny Ranch SassyGemini_Mom .net/u/1653494/SassyGemini_Mom

2 Her Sunrise Eyes ManiacalMuse .net/~maniacalmuse

3 Acceptance MsKathy .net/u/1691296/

3 and (C) I am straight ForksReverie .net/~forksreverie

4 My Sweet Revenge AHelm .net/u/1692373/

6 Expecting btvsna .net/~btvsna

7 Pink Lip Gloss ceci9293 .net/u/1792087/ceci9293

8 Unexpected Love Dizzygrl28 .net/u/1761486/

9 The Bridge to Burdalane beth bluth .net/u/1704088/beth_bluth

10 How Many? MsKathy .net/u/1691296/

11 Spice It Up Rosalynn .net/u/1677777/


End file.
